


hair, flower, aroma, scent

by actualalienkaworunagisa (birdwords)



Series: baby, don't stop [2]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe, Ficlet, Flower Crowns, Fluff without Plot, M/M, POV Third Person, Romantic Fluff, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdwords/pseuds/actualalienkaworunagisa
Summary: Kaworu sighs contentedly. “You know what people say about spring, right? That it’s the season of rebirth?”“I’ve heard something like that before. It gives you a fresh start. New beginnings.”“What do you think of that?" he murmurs. "The chance to start again.”
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Series: baby, don't stop [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570798
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	hair, flower, aroma, scent

Shinji lets out a satisfied sigh as he lies back in the grass beneath the shade of the trees. Through the blooming field of greenery, he watches Kaworu gently pick one of the primrose flowers. Its petals are sunshine-yellow, dripping with honey, as delicate as the fingers holding it. He meticulously threads it into the growing crown of flowers in his lap, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

He quickly averts his gaze when Kaworu glances over, his smile now in full-bloom. He feels his face growing red when Kaworu pulls him over to allow his head to rest on his thigh.

He picks another flower. “Do you like spring, Shinji?”

The sunlight filtering through the tree leaves casts a golden ringlet of light around Kaworu’s head as Shinji looks up. Kaworu laughs lightly when he scrunches his nose and squints.

“I guess so,” Shinji hums, momentarily averting his gaze to the side. “I mean, I guess there’s nothing that I really _dislike_ about it.”

Kaworu sighs contentedly. “Well, I like it. You know what people say about spring, right? That it’s the season of rebirth?”

“I’ve heard something like that before.” Another flower plucked. “It gives you a fresh start. New beginnings.”

A gentle breeze drifts through the meadow, carrying the aroma of the primroses with it. He relaxes a bit when he’s greeted by the scent, light and soft, innocent and sweet. It reminds him of lemon-flavoured candies, blowing bubbles on the beach, cloudspotting and birdwatching on an overcast morning, sunlight spilling onto Kaworu’s eyelashes as he looks up and waits for him to say his name.

Shinji reaches up and brushes a tuft of Kaworu’s hair behind his ear. The gesture earns him a small smile in return.

“What do you think of that?” Kaworu murmurs, preoccupied with knotting more flowers together. “The chance to start again.”

He absently twists a blade of grass around his finger. “I don’t think it’s such a bad thing to want to change. I think… I think that I would take a chance like that if it meant that I can be better.”

Kaworu’s hands pause in their work, and Shinji finds that he can’t break the connection when their eyes meet. Kaworu’s gaze is curious, his eyes smirking along with his lips. He chuckles as he runs a hand through Shinji’s hair, brushing it back affectionately and watching it flop into place again.

“Of course. We all want to be better. We all _can_ be better, but not everyone knows that. Not everyone even wants to _consider_ that. It’s natural for people to fear change even if they think they want it.”

Kaworu’s hand rests on Shinji’s cheek. He leans into the touch.

“People fear change even when they need it most.”

Shinji hesitantly sits up, his brows furrowing as he takes in Kaworu’s words.

“You don’t need to look so scared,” Kaworu observes, his voice even and reassuring. “Don’t worry, Shinji. I know that we’re not perfect. I know that we can be better too. But I also know that we’re enough for now.”

He reaches over and places the now-finished crown of primroses on Shinji’s head. A smile blossoms on his face, and Shinji’s heart swells in his chest. He reaches up and touches it sheepishly.

“I think this is a good place to begin again.”

Kaworu intertwines their fingers like the stems of the flowers in Shinji’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> somehow their whole conversation was based on just the title of the first persona 3 movie, _persona 3 the movie: #1 spring of birth_ ??
> 
> i want the weather to be Not Cold Anymore soon
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
